Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn ist ein kleiner Junge aus der Flynn-Fletcher Familie. Er ist der Sohn von Linda Flynn-Fletcher und der Stiefsohn von Lawrence Fletcher. Seine ältere Schwester heißt Candace und sein Stiefbruder Ferb. Er teilt sich eine starke Bindung zum Familienhaustier, ein Schnabeltier namens Perry, weiß aber nichts von seinem geheimen Doppelleben als verdeckter Geheimagent. Eine bemerkenswerte Freundin ist Isabella, ein Mädchen von seinem Alter und das gegenüber des derzeitigen Wohnorts wohnt. Seine Beziehung als Bekannter zu ihr ist sehr langlebig, jedoch blind für ihre Liebe und Bewunderung für ihn. Als unvergesslicher Optimist such Phineas ständig auf der helleren Seite der Dinge. Er ist auch sehr intelligent, kreativ, ausdauernd und in der Lage, mit seinem Stiefbruder Ferb immer neue große Projekte zu unternehmen. Seine Gastfreundschaft ist eine treibende Kraft hinter vielen seiner Pläne und Erfindungen. Biografie Früheres Leben thumb|left|Phineas in den Armen seiner Schwester Candace[[Endlich erwischt! Teil 1 & 2"]] Geboren in den 90ern und in Amerika, lebt Phineas in der Stadt Danville, die in der Tri-State-Area liegt. Als er ein Kind war, lernte seine Mutter Linda, eine alleinerziehende Mutter zu der Zeit, einen britischen Antiquitätenhändler namens Lawrence Fletcher kennen und sie verliebte sich bei einem Love Händle Konzert in ihn. Als Linda Lawrence heiratete, bekamen Phineas und Candace Lawrence als Stiefvater und Ferb als Stiefbruder. ("Der Hochzeitstag") thumb|left Sein ganzes Leben über ist er in einer rekonstituierten Familie aufgewachsen, ist aber komplett daran gewöhnt, als ob sie eine durchschnittliche normale amerikanische Familie wären. Linda macht oft Fehler mit Phineas und Lawrence' leiblichen Sohn. ("Die Zeitreise") Phineas und sein Stiefbruder Ferb haben eine gemeinsame dauerhafte Beziehung, nicht nur als Stiefgeschwister, sondern als beste Freunde. Sie besitzen eine gemeinsame überaktive Fantasie, die die treibende Kraft hinter ihren technischen Fähigkeiten ist. Er pflegt die Erinnerungen, die er mit Ferb aus ihrer früheren Kindheit erlebt und geteilt hat, fühlt sich aber als hätte er manche davon zu stark romantisiert. ("Eine Rakete für Candace") thumb|left Jedes Jahr seit Phineas' Geburt lädt die Familie oft Freunde ein und besuchen Clyde Flynn und Betty Jo Flynn, Lindas Eltern, die in den Bergen wohnen. Vor Kurzem nannte er den Ort Camp Phineas und Ferb. ("Campen mit Bigfoot") Sommererlebnisse thumb|200px|Phineas in der Achterbahn|left Eines der ersten Pläne von Phineas waren jonglierende Affen, noch bevor die Achterbahn gebaut wurde. Die Idee zur coolsten Achterbahn aller Zeiten bekam er durch eine andere "larme" Achterbahn auf einem Rummelplatz, welche jedoch nur ein paar Meter hochfuhr und schon nach ca. 3 Sekunden zu Ende war. Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien bauten sie eine extrem hohe Achterbahn, viel größer, als die auf dem Rummelplatz. Danach bauten sie einen Strand im Hinterhof. Als Candace Geburtstag hatte, hämmerten sie ihren Kopf in den Mount Rushmore. ("Dunkle Zukunft", "Die Achterbahn", "Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus", "Geburtstags(alb)träume"). thumb|200px Für einen Tag wurde er wegen seiner Gründung der Band Phineas und die Ferb-Tones berühmt, einer One-Hit-Wounder-Band. Mit dabei waren sein Bruder Ferb Fletcher und die Pfadfinder-Mädchen der Truppe 46231. Die Band unterschrieb den Plattenvertrag bei den Huge-O-Records als Kunden, aber wurde durch Phineas' Wutanfall gekündigt. Die Band sang dann das letzte mal in der Googolplex Mall den Song Gitchee Gitchee Goo mit Phineas' Schwester, Candace ("Der Eintagsfliegenhit"). thumb|left|200px|Isabella erklärt Phineas, dass er nicht mehr an ihr Handbuch darf Phineas war einer der ersten erfolgreichen Zeitreisenden und Rekonstruierenden der Zeitmaschine des Naturkundemuseums. Als sie in die Vergangenheit reisten, begleiteten sie Candace versehentlich mit. Aber dann wurde die Zeitmaschine von einem T-Rex zerstört. Während Candace vor sich hin zweifelte, nahmen die Jungs die Geduld auf eine Antwort, die Phineas im Fußabdruck des T-Rexes schrieb, zu warten. Schon wenig später kamen Isabella und die Pfadfinder-Mädchen um sie abzuholen. Ein Blitz schlug in die Zeitmaschine bat genug Leistung für die Rückkehr nach Hause ("Die Zeitreise"). Phineas war außerdem für die Wiedervereinigung der Band Love Händel zuständig, die zur Feier des Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern sangen. Phineas hatte keine Mühe, Danny zu überzeugen, aber nicht Bobbi Fabulous und Swampy. Nur mit Gesang konnte er sie beeinflussen mitzumachen. Schließlich hat er die Band wieder zusammengebracht ("Der Hochzeitstag"), und es scheint, dass sie auch noch zusammen werden bleiben, weil sie auch oft schon in ein paar Episoden danach als Band zu sehen waren. thumb|Phineas und Ferb in ihren Anzügen mit [[Perry unter dem Arm|200px]] Nachdem ihr Vater einen Stern für die beiden gekauft hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg diesen Stern auch zu finden und reisten ins All. Unbeabsichtigt gelangte Candace aber mit ins All, und somit gingen die Kinder auf eine gefährliche Reise durch die Galaxie. Sie wichen Asteroiden aus und anderen Gefahren aus, bis ihnen der Kraftstoff ausging und sie auf einem Stern mit einer Milchshake Bar anhalten mussten. Dabei fanden Phineas und Ferb heraus, dass der Stern, auf dem sie gelandet waren, ihr Stern war und in ihrem Besitz war. Diese peppten sie auf und machten sich nach einer Weile wieder in Richtung nach Hause, wo Phineas von Isabella gebeten wurde, zu einem Tanzabend zu gehen. Und er stimmte mit ein, dass beide an diesem Abend Zeit haben würden, weil er nicht erkannte, dass sie nur ihn gemeint hatte ("Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb"). Weil er und Ferb es traurig fanden, dass manche wichtige Erfindungen schnell vergessen werden können, machten er und Ferb mit seinen Freunden die Pinke aufmerksam. Später gaben sie sogar ein Konzert, wo ganz Danville dabei gewesen war. Jedoch nicht für sehr lange Zeit, denn durch Doofenshmirtz' Erfindung, bestimmte Gedanken zu löschen, löschte er auch versehentlich das Bewusstsein der Pinke ("Ein bedeutendes Ende"). thumb|left|200px|Phineas und Ferb mit [[Nasi]] Er und sein Bruder fingen das Interesse von einer Kreatur namens Nasi auf, ein Dinosaurier ähnliches Wesen, dass im Wasser lebt, und machten sich am See Loch Nase auf dem Weg, dieses Wesen zu finden. Schließlich fanden sie auch das riesige Tier und erfuhren, dass er eine freundliche und sanfte Kreatur ist, aber nur, wenn man ihn vor den Augen der Medien beschütze und ein Leben in Frieden leben kann ("Das Ungeheuer von Loch Nase"). Auch halfen sie ihrem Freund, Baljeet mit dem Bau eines Portals zum Mars für die Wissenschaftsmesse ("Die Wissenschaftsmesse", "Die Wissenschaftsmesse - Die Wiederkehr"). Ein paar Tage später fragte Baljeet die beiden für die Hilfe des Gewinns für eine riesige Wassermelone eines anderen Wettbewerbes. Während dieser Zeit verursachte Doofenshmirtz, das ganze Universum zu vergrößern, und somit schien die Melone wieder geschrumpft zu sein ("Die größte Schwester der Welt"). Dann bekamen sie ein neues Haustier, ein Goldfisch namens Goldie. Er und Ferb bauten im Garten einen riesiges Aquarium mit anderen Fischen, Walen, Delphinen und Kraken um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doofenshmirtz' Erfindung ließ es jedoch zu Eis erstarren und somit schwammen die Meereswesen mit Goldie davon ("Fisch, Phin & Ferb"). Während die beiden Baseball im Garten spielten, stürzte ein UFO mit einem Außerirdischen, namens Miep ab. Phineas meinte, er wäre das niedlichste Ding auf der ganzen Welt. Als Miep dann jedoch fortlief, machten sich Phineas und Isabella mit Hilfe eines Niedlichordnunggerätes, den Kleinen zu suchen, während Ferb das Raumschiff von Miep reparierte. Später fanden sie dann heraus, dass Miep ein intergalaktischer Security Agent sei, und sie halfen ihm, seinen Erzfeind Mitch zu besiegen ("Die Chroniken von Miep"). thumb|200px|Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Phineas und Isabella performen "Perry komm doch nach Haus'" Eines Nachts, während Phineas und Ferb schlafen, verschwindet Perry in seine Geheimzentrale und erfuhr von Major Monogram, dass er einen neuen Bösewicht bekommt, den er aufhalten muss und nicht länger bei Phineas und Ferb bleiben kann. Perry verließ sie dann am nächsten Morgen und hörte noch, wie Phineas sich Sorgen um ihn machte und sehr traurig war. Sie beschlossen, ähnlich wie bei der Pinke, ein Lied für ihn zu singen. Dann tauchte Perry wieder auf und alle jubelten ("Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen"). Phineas, Ferb, Candace, ihre Eltern und Isabella werden nach einem Sturm Schiffbrüchige auf einer einsamen Insel. Lawrence fragte Phineas und Ferb, ob sie beim Aufbau eines Zufluchtsort helfen wollen und diese tun es. Allerdings übertreiben es und machen stattdessen eine Art Ferienhaus daraus. Trotz, dass sie nur das tun, was ihr Vater ihr gesagt hat, ist will Candace ihre Brüder wieder dran kriegen. (Der Einzige Grund daran ist, dass die beiden nichts bauen, damit man wieder ans Festland kommt). ("Gestrandet"). Bei einem Besuch am Strand gehen Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet und ihr ungebetener Gast Irving auf die Suche nach der versunkenen Stadt Atlantis ("Atlantis"). Am Tri-State Area Vereinigungstag versuchen Phineas, Ferb und ihre Freunde, außer Buford, zu zeigen, worum es in dieser Parade geht. Sie haben sogar die Band 'Love Händle' eingeladen. Buford versuchte immer wieder die Feier zu unterbrechen, doch Phineas nahm Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und schaffte es, aus seinen Fallen zu entkommen. Nachdem die Parade buchstäblich weg flog, zogen er und seine Freunde einfache Bollerwagen ("Die Vereinigungsparade"). Erwachsenes Leben Im Jahr 2020, zwanzig Jahre nach der Erbauung von der coolsten Achterbahn überhaupt, bekam Phineas eine Auszeichnung in der Schweiz. Davor hatte entweder er oder Ferb Isabella geheiratet, weil Eines von Candace' Kindern 'Tante Isabella' eingeführt hatte. Welcher der beiden sie nun geheiratet hat wurde nicht angegeben ("Dunkle Zukunft"). Phineas erwachsenes Aussehen wurde nie gezeigt, nur erwähnt, genauso wie bei Ferb. Persönlichkeit Das bemerkenswerte Merkmal an Phineas ist sein Optimismus. Selbst in Angesicht der schwierigsten Herausforderungen, die ihn konfrontieren, gelingt es ihm, immer seine Fassung zu bewahren und dabei immer einen positiven Ausblick auf die Situation zu haben. Diese Fähigkeit benutzt er oft bei Menschen, die oft schlecht gelaunt und depressiv sind. Er ist fast immer gut gelaunt. thumb|left|200px|Phineas zeigt Isabella keine Achtung beim Eiffelturm.Wie intelligent und fleißig er ist zeigt jedoch auch, dass er blind für Gefühle und Absichten der Mitmenschen um ihn herum ist. Er ist immer so beschäftigt, dass er Isabellas Interesse an Liebe nicht bemerkt, obwohl sie versucht es so offensichtlich wie möglich zu zeigen. Es kann sein, dass er das von seiner Mutter geerbt haben könnte, die immer Candace Anschuldigungen von Phineas und Ferb ignoriert. Auch Candace kann dann die Frustration wie Isabella fühlen. Als eine rationale und ruhige Person ist Phineas nicht leicht verärgert oder gestresst. Allerdings hat er auch gezeigt, dass er sehr gestresst sein kann, wenn er unfähig ist, seine Kreativität auszudrücken ("Erfindungsverbot"). Dies passiert aber eher in seltenen Fällen. Eines der ersten Male war zum Beispiel als Candace die Warnungen in der Rakete nicht beachtete ("Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb"). Ebenso war es, als Baljeet an einem Morgen verzweifelt jammerte ("Die Baljeatles"). Auch zeigte er seine Intoleranz gegenüber Santa, als er die Stadt nicht als brav gelten ließ ("Das Weihnachts-Special"). Jedoch scheint er sensibel mit den Gefühlen über Perry, ihrem Schnabeltier umzugehen, zum Beispiel als er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Geheimagent ist ("Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension"). right|200px Eine richtige Stelle, wo man ihn wütend sehen konnte, war, in der Sommersonnenwende, als er seine Schwester dazu bringen wollte, sich auf das Dreirad zu setzten, denn dies war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, rechtzeitig am Zielort, bevor die Sonne untergeht, zu erreichen. Erst lehnte Candace ab, aber Phineas konnte das nicht akzeptieren und rief, dass sie sofort auf das Dreirad steigen solle ("Der längste Sommertag"). Physisches Aussehen left|150px Phineas hat kurze, spitze und dunkelrote Haare, einen dreieckigen Kopf mit einer großen spitzen Nase und großen, dunklen blauen Augen. Er hat drei Sommersprossen in der Nähe seines Haaransatzes. Auch hat er leicht zu erkennende, hängende Schultern. Es ist ungewiss, ob dies ein medizinischer Zustand ist, (möglicherweise in Bezug auf die Größe des Kopfes), oder ob sich dies durch Gewohnheit gebildet hat. Als Kleinkind trug Phineas ein weißes T- Shirt, einen blauen Overall und schwarze Schuhe. Derzeit trägt Phineas ein orange-weiß gestreiftes T-Shirt, blaue Cargo-Shorts mit großen Taschen und blauen High-Top-Sneakers ohne erkennbaren Socken. Phineas Badeanzug besteht aus einer orangefarbenen Badehose mit weißen Wolken oder Blumen, dazu entprechend dunkelblaue Sandalen. Für den Winter trägt er eine dunkelblaue Jacke über einem weißen Rollkragenpullover, eine dunkelgraue Schnee-Hose, graue Handschuhe und eine rote Pudelmütze. Er trägt graue Stiefel dazu ("Das Weihnachts-Special"). In "Phineas und Ferb feiern Weihnachten" trägt er einen hellblauen Rollkragenpullover mit einem Schneemann auf der Vorderseite anstelle seines regulären Outfits. Seine Innen-Winterkleidung ist eine Variante aus seiner Sommerkleidung: Ein langärmliges orange-weiß gestreiftes, langärmliges Hemd mit blauer Cargohose. ("Die Neujahrsweltraumkugel") Sein Schlafanzug besteht aus einem orangen Oberteil mit Hose, weißem Kragen und Manschetten ("Das Spionage-Trio"). Danach trug er ein orange gestreiftes Oberteil mit Hose, worauf noch weitere, dunkelorange Streifen senkrecht verlaufen. Dazu hat er einen weißen Kragen mit Knöpfen ("Der Krankheitstag"). Fähigkeiten Phineas hat erwiesen, zahlreiche Talente und Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Wie sein Bruder, besitzt er eine überaktive Fantasie, die die treibende Kraft hinter seinen Bemühungen ist. Er kann sehr gut mit Werkzeugen umgehen und verfügt über außergewöhnliche Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten mit dem Bau. Was in von den anderen seiner Altersklasse unterscheidet ist, dass er die Taten durch engagieren verstärkt, als andere in seinem Alter. Er hat auch gezeigt, das er ein sehr guter Sänger ist. Wenn er die Möglichkeit bekommt zu singen, nehmt er sie auf sich und liefert mit bemerkenswerten stimmlichen Glätte sein Können. Zusammen mit diesem, kann er eine Reihe von Musikinstrumenten spielen, wie zum Beispiel Bass, Gitarre, Kontrabass, Violine, Trompete, Keyboard, Orgel, Klavier, Tamburin und Schlagzeug. Phineas scheint in der Lage, sehr gut als Ermittler zu arbeiten. Er war in der Lage , Candace Mary McGuffin Puppe aufzuspüren und zu lokalisieren, und zwar basierend auf Zeugenaussagen, nachdem es versehentlich in der Garage verkauft wurde. ("Findet Mary McGuffin") Beziehungen Familie Ferb Fletcher thumb|200px|Phineas und Ferb. Phineas und Ferb sind nicht nur Stiefbrüder sondern auch unzertrennliche Freunde. Wenn es nicht Ferb gewesen wäre, würde ich verrückten und spannenden Abenteuer, die sie gemeinsam hatten, nicht passieren. Phineas muss öfter über ihre Pläne und anderen Dingen den anderen erzählen, weil Ferb eher "Taten für ihn sprechen lässt" und deswegen nicht viel redet. Die beiden kennen sich gegenseitig schon fast ihr ganzes Leben, und verbringen fast jede Sekunde des Tages miteinander. Sie verbindet ein unzerbrechliches, liebesvolle Band, das sie zusammenhält und gehen gemeinsam durch dick und dünn ("Endlich erwischt!", "Der Hochzeitstag"). Das beste Beispiel an ihrer ewigen Freundschaft ist als Phineas zu ihm meinte, er könne sich keinen besseren Bruder vorstellen ("Die Achterbahn"). Candace Flynn thumb|200px|Phineas und Candace. Candace ist Phineas' leibliche Schwester, die immer versucht, ihre Bruder für ihre Taten zu verpetzen. Phineas scheint nie besorgt, verärgert oder wütend zu sein, wenn sie ständig schreit: "Das sag ich Mom!" (Gelegentlich antwort er leutselig: "Okay, und was willst du ihr sagen?"). Und in der Tat denkt er, dass er für seine Bauwerke unschuldig ist (Was dem nach auch so stimmt.). Er scheint Candace sehr lieb zu haben und sie gut zu behandeln, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nur selten ihre Gefühle an ihm wider gibt, wenn es um ihre Pläne geht. Oft spielt sie eine herausragende Rolle in den Plänen, die er und Ferb entwerfen, vorausgesetzt, wenn sie Spaß haben ("Der Eintagsfliegenhit" u.a.). Außerdem bewundert er sie zu einem gewissen Grad und scheint blind für ihre Ängste und Beschwerden zu sein. Viele seiner Pläne sind Versuche, ihr zu helfen und er war sehr gespannt, wie ihre Schwester an ihrem Geburtstag auf das Geschenk reagieren würde. Candace sieht sich als einzige Erwachsene in der Familie und ist ständig damit bemüht, die Jungs in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und ruft deshalb ihre Mutter an. In seltenen Fällen legt sie keinen Wert darauf, sie anzurufen, um ihre Brüder zu erwischen, oftmals wegen Jeremy oder ihrer Mutter selbst, wegen des Hochzeittages zum Beispiel. In der Regel sieht es für sie schlecht aus, die Jungs dranzukriegen, auch wenn sie anfangs denkt, die nötigen Beweise zu haben. Aber auch ist sie selbst an den Projekten ihrer Brüder beteiligt, auch wenn sie immer noch den Drang dazu im Kopf hat ("Die Achterbahn", "Das Spionage-Trio", "Das Monster-Truck-Rennen", "Geburtstags(alb)träume", "Phineas und Ferbs Doppelgänger", "Die Biosphäre"). Während Phineas' Geburtstags, nachdem Candace unwissentlich ihm das Geschenk gab, bekommt er genau das, was er wollte. Danach erzählter er ihr, dass sie "die beste Schwester der Welt" sei ("Phineas hat Geburtstag"). Auch sei sie das wichtigste, was Phineas in seinem Leben hat, meinte er als "Piepmatz" zu Khaka Peü Peü, weil er sie zufällig mit auf seinem Roboter hatte. Jedoch wusste Candace davon noch nichts, und dachte, seine Mutter sei das wichtigste in seiner Familie. Trotzdem behandelt Candace ihre Brüder nach wie vor gleich, also müsste es keine wichtige Rolle für sie spielen. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda ist die leibliche Mutter von Phineas. Er ist immer höflich und ehrlich zu ihr. Sie fragt nie nach die Jungs, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas bauen, verschwinden ihre Werke fast wie von Magie, vor allem aufgrund von Doofenshmirtz' verrückten Erfindungen. Linda denkt, es wären alles nur spektakuläre Vorstellung. Er kümmert sich um sie sehr und hatte für sie eine riesige Überraschung zu ihrem Geburtstag. Er war anfangs deswegen auch sehr besorgt darüber gewesen und fühlte sich schuldig, als er ihr Geburtstag vergessen hatte ("Alles Gute, Mom!"). Beide, er und Ferb waren bewusst über ihr früheres Leben als Pop-Star "Lindana" ("Die 80er sind zurück"). Lawrence Fletcher Phineas ist sehr freundlich zu seinem Stiefvater, und weil er Lawrence sein fast sein ganzes Leben als seinen Vater sieht, nennt er ihn "Dad". Manchmal ist Lawrence sogar bei Phineas' und Ferbs Erfindungen dabei, jedoch scheint er nicht besorgt oder Ähnliches zu sein ("Das Monster-Truck-Rennen", "Der Hochzeitstag"). In manchen Episoden sehen sich er, Phineas, und Ferb die Lieblings-Serie von Lawrence aus seiner Kindheit an ("Superhelden", "Der fliegende Teppich"). Perry, das Schnabeltier thumb|left|200px|Phineas und Perry. Perry ist das Schnabeltier-Haustier von Phineas und Ferb. Als sie ihn in der Tierhandlung kauften, wollten sie ihn vorher erst "Bartholomew" nennen, aber auf der Heimfahrt änderten sie ihn und nannten ihn dann Perry ("Phineas und Ferb: Der Film – Quer durch die 2. Dimension"). Perry geht auf verschiedenen Spionagemissionen, ohne dass jemand Bescheid weiß. In der Regel besteht er seine Mission erfolgreich wenn Linda nach Hause kommt. Phineas erklärt immer, dass Schnabeltiere "nicht sehr viel machen". Phineas scheint sich sehr um ihn zu kümmern ("Die Achterbahn", "Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen"). Phineas fragt sich oft wohin Perry immer verschwindet, denn er fragt immer: "Hey, wo ist denn Perry?" (oder Ähnliches) ("Die Achterbahn", etc.). Phineas war wütend, als er in der 2. Dimension herausfand, dass Perry ein Geheimagent ist und dachte, Perry hätte keinen Vertrauen zu ihm und seiner Familie. Allerdings brauchte Phineas bald sein Vertrauen um gemeinsam als Team gegen den Heinz Doofenshmirtz aus der 2. Dimension zu kämpfen, noch bevor er gewusst hatte, dass Perry seine Identität geheim halten muss, um zu vermeiden, in eine andere Familie versetzt zu werden ("Phineas und Ferb: Der Film – Quer durch die 2. Dimension"). Bucky Bucky war einst der Hund der Flynn-Fletcher Familie. Jedoch wurde er krank und freundlicherweise von der Ol' Simmons Farm aufgenommen. Später verstarb er und wurde im Museum ausgestellt ("Die Zeitreise"). Freunde thumb|200px|Phineas mit seinen Freunden. Phineas ist sehr beliebt in der Maple Drive. Die anderen Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft genießen die Bauwerke von Phineas und Ferb und nehmen fast immer daran teil. Dies ist vielleicht ein Grund, wie sie sich befreundeten ("Die Achterbahn", "Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus", "Kampf der Daumen", "Phineas bringt Leben ins Spiel!"). Phineas unternimmt meistens eher mit seinen besten Freunden etwas. Buford Van Stomm ist zum Beispiel ein Freund von Phineas. Früher wurde er von ihm eher gemobbt. Als Baby wurde ihm sogar sein Fahrrad von ihm geklaut. Mit der Zeit sind sie dennoch enge Freunde geworden ("Phineas bringt Leben ins Spiel!", "Kampf der Daumen"). Baljeet Rai gehört auch zu Phineas' Freunden. Er bittet Phineas und Ferb regelmäßig um Hilfe; sie haben sogar einen Hologramm von Baljeet mit "Baljeet Signal", um mit ihnen sprechen zu können. Gewöhnlicherweise stimmt Phineas dabei immer zu ("Die größte Schwester der Welt", "Die Wissenschaftsmesse"). Er hat auch einen Freund namens Irving Stommeling, er ist der selbsternannte größte Fan von Phineas und Ferb. Er ist nicht so populär wie Buford, Baljeet und Isabella, wird aber öfters als Django Brown gesehen ("Die Schrumpfmaschine", "Das mysteriöse Gerät", "Atlantis", "Der Fanaufstand", "Die dunkle Seite des Mondes"). Ein anderer Freund in einem geringeren Ausmaß ist Django Brown ("Phineas, Ferb und Sensationen", "Das Streitwagenrennen", "Das Wüstenkunstwerk"). Kurz war er auch mit Carl befreundet. Ihm war aber nicht bewusst, dass er undercover für die O.O.C.A. arbeitet ("Undercover Carl"). Manchmal helfen die Pfadfinder-Mädchen Gruppe 46231 unter dem Auftrag von ihrem Truppenführer Isabella (Nebenbei haben sie Phineas und Ferb mindestens um die 52 Male geholfen) ("Isabella und der Tempel des Safts"). Isabella Garcia-Schapiro Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Für eine längere Zeit hatte Phineas keine Ahnung, dass sein Haustier Perry die Mission hatte, gegen den bösen Doofenshmirtz zu kämpfen und zu verhindern, dass er die Tri-State Area übernimmt. Aus diesem Grund wusste er gar nicht, dass ein gewisser Doofenshmirtz existierte, obwohl er des öfteren der Grund für das Verschwinden von ihren Erfindungen schuldig war. Das erste Mal, als sie sich persönlich trafen, war als Phineas und Ferb unabsichtlich auf ihrem gigantischen Federball Doofenshmirtz "Andere-Dimension-Inator" zerstörten. Danach entschuldigten sich die beiden und machten schließlich eine Bekanntschaft mit Doofenshmirtz und reparierten wieder seinen Inator für ihn. Danach funktionierte der Inator sogar. Anfangs zeigte Phineas etwas Respekt für Doofenshmirtz Erfindung, aber das schien sich zu ändern, nachdem er wusste, das er kein harmloser Apotheker, sondern ein böser Wissenschaftler war. Er war auch sauer auf Perry, weil er ihn nicht vor Doofenshmirtz gewarnt hatte. thumb|200px|Die Szene bevor sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Allerdings behandelte Doofenshmirtz Phineas und Ferb sehr freundlich für den ganzen Film. Er bezeichnete sie einfach nur "Jungs" und schien sogar für sie zu sorgen. Er schien schockiert zu sein, als der Doofenshmirtz aus der 2. Dimension sein General Perry, der Schnabelborg den Befehl gab, die Jungs zu verletzen. Später hat er sogar geholfen, die Normboter aufzuhalten, die sein Ebenbild aus der 2. Dimension losgeschickt hatte, um die Tri-State Area aus der 1. Dimension zu unternehmen. Nach der Invasion haben sich Phineas und Doofenshmirtz wegen dem Amnesie-Inator von Doofenshmirtz wieder vergessen ("Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension"). Galerie Slogans Zitate *"Hey Ferb, ich weiß, was wir heute tun werden!" (In den meisten Episoden) *"Wir brauchen entweder mehr Sommertage oder mehr Phineas' und Ferb'." *"Hey, wo ist denn Perry?" (In den meisten Episoden) *"Also, was wollen wir morgen unternehmen? Es gibt unendlich viele Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Liste machen?" *"Wie sehe ich aus, wie ein Narr?" (Phineas in einem Harlekin Gewand) *"Komm schon, Ferb! Wenn uns immer noch ein wenig Wärme von unserem besten Tag jemals aufhält, gewinnen die DJs." *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jungs und Mädchen, Kinder aller Altersklassen, ich präsentiere euch die coolste... Achterbahn... aller Zeiten!" *"Unsere nächste Hit-Single? Für wen halten Sie uns? Für ein paar Kinder, die ständig neue Lieder schreiben, weil Sie uns so viel Geld zahlen werden? Die Phineas und Ferb-Tones sind und bleiben ein One-Hit-Wonder! Einen schönen Tag noch!" *"(In Candace' Fantasie) Gute Idee, Ferb. Wir stellen diese falschen Phineas' und Ferbs auf und wenn sie nicht hinschaut, beginnen dann mit unserem Plan!" *"Ach du meine Güte, Ferb. Ich wusste nie wie weich unsere Teppiche sind!" *"Clive Addison! Wir sind ihre größten Fans!" *"Gesundheit, Perry, das Schnabeltier!" *"Steig auf das Dreirad!" *"Du bist ein Geheimagent?!" *"Nimm die Hand runter, Ferb" *"Nein Perry, wie beißen keine alten Menschen!" *"Ja, ja das bin ich." (Antwort zu der Frage: Bist du nicht noch ein wenig zu jung um _______ zu bauen?) Songs Staffel 1 Solos (in einem Duett) *''Die Monster-Truck-Braut'' (Ferb)("Das Monster-Truck-Rennen") *''Dannys Story'' (Danny) ("Der Hochzeitstag") *''Fabelhaft'' (Bobbi Fabulous) ("Der Hochzeitstag") *''Sie fahr'n im Kreis auf der Rollschuhbahn'' (Clyde Flynn) ("Die Rollschuhkönigin") *''Ein kleiner Schreck'' (Unbekannt) ("Schrecklicher Schluckauf") Solos (in einer Gruppe) *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' ("Der Eintagsfliegenhit") (mit Candace und Ferb) *''Ich hab keinen Rhythmus'' ("Der Hochzeitstag") (mit Swampy) *''Dieser Fischhändler fliegt'' ("Die dunkle Schlucht von Mc Gregor") (mit den Pfadfinderinnen) *''Baliwood'' ("Die Wissenschaftsmesse") (mit Baljeet und Ferb) Staffel 2 Solos (in einem Duett *''Spa Tag'' (Ferb) ("Entspannungstag") *''Ich will 'ne Note von dir'' (Baljeet) ("Die Baljeatles") *''Atlantis (Song)|Atlantis]]'' ("Atlantis") *''Achterbahn'' (Unbekannt) ("Das Achterbahn-Musical") Solos (in einer Gruppe) *''P-I-N-K-E'' ("Ein bedeutendes Ende") (mit Candace) *''Schauen und warten'' ("Ein bedeutendes Ende") (mit den Pfadfinderinnen und Ferb) *''Im phintastisch, ferbulösen Car Wash'' ("Die Autowäsche") (Unbekannt) *''Perry komm doch nach Haus''' ("Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen") (mit Ferb, Isabella und Candace) *''Was haben wir getan?'' ("Das Weihnachts-Special") (mit Isabella, Baljeet, Candace und Jeremy) *''Danville ist nett und brav'' ("Das Weihnachts-Special") (mit dem Cast von Phineas und Ferb) *''Hochzeits-Abenteuer'' ("Die Hochzeits-Planerin") (mit Ferb) *''Sommer macht Riesenspaß ("Der längste Sommertag") (mit Ferb, Isabella und Candace) *''Carpe Diem'' ("Das Achterbahn-Musical") (mit dem Cast von Phineas und Ferb) Staffel 3 Solos (in einem Duett) *''Sommer (Man, wo fang ich nur an?)'' (Ferb) ("Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension") *''Dieses wirklich ungewöhnliche Fahrzeug'' (unbekannt) ("Wo ist Perry?") Solos (in einer Gruppe) *''Legen noch was drauf'' ("Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension") (mit Slash, Ferb und Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2. Dimension)) *''Ferb Latein'' ("Die neue Sprache") (mit Ferb, Isabella, Buford und Baljeet) *''Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht'' ("Phineas und Ferb feiern Weihnachten") (mit dem Cast von Phineas und Ferb) *''Zubataga'' ("Steinzeitalter") (mit dem Cast von Phineas und Ferb) Hintergrundswissen *Im Original Pitch, wo damals die Folge "Die Achterbahn" entstehen sollte, gab es eine Stelle, wo man herausfinden konnte, dass Phineas um die 9 Jahre alt war. Doch nach einem Test des Publikums, entschieden sich die Erschaffer ein anderes Alter. Offiziell ist Phineas somit "unter 15 Jahren". Jedoch wird in der Folge "Dunkle Zukunft" gesagt, dass sie ungefähr 10 Jahre alt sind. Die Jungs reisten mit Candace 20 Jahre in die Zukunft, wo Linda gesagt hatte, dass ihre Söhne 30 Jahre alt wären. Somit lässt sich erschließen, dass die Jungs um die 10 Jahre alt sind. *Phineas ist im gleichen Alter wie Ferb. Der Grund, warum die Jungs Stiefbrüder sind, ist weil die Produzenten wollten, dass sie im gleichen Alter, aber keine Zwillinge, und mehr als nur Freunde sind. *Buford nannte ihn einmal "Frühstücksflocke". *Phineas' Motto ist: "Nutze den Tag", welches auch im Song "Heute ist ein grandioser Tag" vorkommt. *Phineas' Name soll nach der Hauptfigur Phileas Fogg aus dem Roman "Reise um die Erde in 80 Tagen"Die Erfinder zu "Phineas und Ferb" (englisch) benannt sein. *In der Folge "Das Spionage-Trio" sieht man die Jungs das erste Mal nach ihrem Abendessen gähnen. *Im Verlauf der Episoden sieht man, dass Phineas immer mehr Zuneigung für Isabella zeigt. In "Die Achterbahn" hatte Phineas noch keine Ahnung, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, aber in "Phineas bringt Leben ins Spiel!", "Romantische Kreuzfahrt", "Der einsame Superheld" und "Der längste Sommertag" sieht man, dass er auch Gefühle für sie zeigt. Im Film "Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension" schien Phineas nach Isabellas Kuss ekstatisch reagiert zu haben und zeigt, dass er wahrscheinlich auch solche Gefühle für sie empfindet. *In ein paar früheren Episoden waren Phineas' Augenbrauen schwarz, danach wechselten sie zu rot. :*Manchmal sind seine Augenbrauen sichtbar, für die meiste Zeit aber nicht. Das gleiche gilt für Ferb. *Phineas hat einen bestimmten Geschmack in einer Vielzahl von Lebensmitteln. :*Natürlicherweise mag er das Essen seiner Mutter. Besonders mag er zum Beispiel ihre Tacos, wie man in der Folge "Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt von Candace" und "Die Chroniken von Miep" herausfinden konnte. Er freute sich auch auf das Abendessen mit Hähnchen in "Die Spielzeugerfinder". :*Auch mag er Schokoladenkuchen besonders ("Findet Mary McGuffin"); :*Corn Dogs in "Endlich erwischt!" und "Die Wissenschaftsmesse"; :*Und Hackbraten in "Das Hackbraten-Festival". *Phineas kann in einer Vielzahl Instrumente spielen, darunter sind zum Beispiel Klavier, Gitarre und Violine ("Der Eintagsfliegenhit", "Team Phineas und Ferb", "Fang die Kuh", "Das Monster-Truck-Rennen", "Der Hochzeitstag", "Die Rollschuhkönigin", "Ein bedeutendes Ende", "Der unsichtbare Beweis", "Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen", "Die Baljeatles", "Dunkle Zukunft", "Cliptastisch!", "Die Röntgen-Brille", "Roboter Rodeo"). *Phineas besitzt einen MP3-Player ("Fang die Kuh"). *Phineas und seine Freunde besitzen ab der Folge "Jagd auf Chupacabra" ein Smartphone. *Phineas scheint ein Linkshänder zu sein, weil er öfter die linke Hand benutzt. Ebenso ist er im Phineas und Ferb: Quer durch die 2. Dimension - Das Videospiel Linkshänder. In der Serie spielt er auf Schlagzeug für Linkshänder. Zu seinem Geburtstag erhielt er auch einen Flanschdreher für Linkshänder von Candace ("Phineas hat Geburtstag"). Aber er nutzt auch seine rechte Hand um zu schreiben und auf Instrumenten zu spielen, deswegen scheint er auch eher beidhändig zu sein, weil er zum Beispiel auf beiden Seiten Gitarre spielen kann. thumb|200px|Phineas' Auftritt im "Lola Comic". *Phineas' markante Kopfform wurde am 17. Juni 2010 in Todd Clarks Lola Comic verwiesen. *Phineas scheint noch nie Isabellas Slogan in den Sinn zu kommen sein, wie in "Der Echsen-Flüsterer", "Candace im Unglück" und andere). *Laut Candace riechen ihre Brüder nach Motoröl und Vertrauen ("Roboter Rodeo"). *Phineas scheint in den folgenden Episoden immer größer zu werden, was für sein Alter nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Im Allgemeinen ist er kleiner als Isabella und größer als Baljeet. In den meisten Folgen der 1. Staffel ist er kleiner als Isabella, in der 2. Staffel ist er ungefähr genauso groß wie sie. In Teilen von "Das Weihnachts-Special", "Der längste Sommertag", "Der einsame Superheld" und "Die Seifenblase" ist er größer als sie (obwohl dies ein Widerspruch der Episoden ist. Manchmal ist Phineas größer, manchmal sie). *Er ist ein Fan der Filmserie "Weltraum Abenteuer" ("Phineas und Ferb Doppelgänger", "Der Fanaufstand"). *Phineas kann komplizierte Mathe-Rechnungen lösen ("Der Weg ist das Ziel"). *Phineas' Geburtstag scheint am Ende der Sommerferien zu sein, da die meisten Erfindungen und Abenteuer vor seinem Geburtstag passierten ("Phineas hat Geburtstag)". *Phineas scheint Baseball zu mögen ("Die Chroniken von Miep", "Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension"). *Seine dritt liebste Zahl ist 5 ("Das größte Spiel der Welt"). *Er hat einen prähistorischen Vorfahren namens Phinabunk in "Steinzeitalter" und einen anderen Vorfahren namens Dr. Phineastein in "Phineas und Ferbenstein". *Phineas kann Stress nach einem langen Zeitraum unterdrücken, ohne dabei etwas zu bauen ("Erfindungsverbot"), sofern er nicht die Wahl hätte ("Faulenzen mit Phineas und Ferb" und "Krankheitstag"). *Ebenso wie Ferb ist er der erste, dessen Name in einer Episode zu sehen war ("Team Phineas und Ferb"). *Phineas mag keine Zucchinis ("Das doppelte Schnabeltier"). *Phineas' Name kann eine Anspielung auf Phineas Finn sein. *Phineas' Vorname plus dem Nachnamen von Ferb könnte ein möglichen Bezug auf den verstorbenen britischen Dichter Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650) sein. *Phineas, Ferb, und Perry, das Schnabeltier, sind bis jetzt die einzigen Charaktere die in jeder Episode zu sehen waren. *Phineas möchte, dass Candace seine Hochzeit plant. ("Die Hochzeits-Plannerin"). *Phineas mag nackte Finger auf angezogene Menschen ("Phineas und Ferb auf Standby"). Konzept Phineas erste Zeichnung wurde auf einer Serviette in einem Restaurant von Dan Povenmire gezeichnet. Er war der erste Charakter der Show. Im Original Pitch sieht man, dass Phineas ein wenig nerviger sein sollte, wie eben ein lästiger kleiner Bruder. Phineas wurde benannt, als Dan Povenmire auf seine erste Zeichnung schaute (die von ihm erst als "das dreieckige Kind" bezeichnet wurde), und beschloss, dass er wie sein endgültiger Name aussah. So entstand Phineas. Dan erzählte in einem Interview über Phineas: Fußnoten en:Phineas Flynn es:Phineas Flynn nl:Phineas Flynn pl:Fineasz Flynn pt-br:Phineas Flynn vi:Phineas Flynn Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Pfadfinder-Mädchen Kategorie:Flynn-Fletcher-Familie Kategorie:Bürger von Danville Kategorie:PFT Kategorie:Candace Kategorie:Isabella Kategorie:Phineas Kategorie:Ferb